Adaptación
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: La humanidad, desde sus inicios, ha ido arrastrando tras ella un sinfin de sinsabores. Sin embargo, gracias a aquellos mismos males que la han acompañado desde que el mundo es mundo, desarrolló una manera infalible de supervivencia: la adaptación a su entorno y a la vida misma. Se han vuelto fuertes. Eren&Mikasa. Levi&Petra. Para xMorgaine.
1. Adaptándose a la vida Eren&Mikasa

_Shingeki no Kyojin_ es propiedad del malvado Hajime Isayama. Si fuera mío, Petra y el _Team Levi _sobreviviría al ataque de la Titán Hembra.

Pαrα xMorgαine.

Adaptación

I

Adaptándose a la vida.

—Tengo frío —susurró Mikasa en tono lastimero.

Tenía frío, sí. Sus padres estaban muertos. Estaba sola, _completamente sola_.

Papá no volvería a casa con un pato para cena; mamá nunca más le enseñaría a bordar. _Nunca_.

Eren se acercó a ella quitándose la bufanda del cuello.

—Toma, Mikasa. —Enrolló la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza de la joven—. Esto te abrigará. Lo ha tejido mi madre.

—¿Α dónde iré ahora? —preguntó—. Ya no tengo un hogar.

—Puedes vivir con nosotros. —sugirió el doctor Jaeger.

Eren le alargó la mano. —Vámonos a casa.

Le tomó de la mano y se dejó llevar.

—***—**

Carla aguardaba despierta el regreso de su esposo; Armin había llegado media tarde preguntando por Eren, pero este había partido junto con su padre a una visita médica en la mañana. La señora Jaeger miró a través de la ventana, la luna estaba llegando a su punto máximo de luz; se removió inquieta en su asiento. Estaban tardando demasiado.

Dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz de su marido tras la puerta de la calle. —No hagan ruido, tu madre debe estar dormida.

—Grisha, Eren —saludó al verlos entrar. Detrás de ellos, una niña de cabello oscuro parecía dudar. —¡Eren! —La mujer saltó de la silla al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa de su hijo—. ¡Eren! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¡Grisha!

El médico suspiró. —Es una larga historia, Carla.

—¡Pero Eren está…! —Carla posó su mirada en Mikasa, quien se había aferrado a la bufanda de Eren como si esta fuera su tabla de salvación, y mantenía un absoluto silencio.

—Ella es Mikasa. Vivirá con nosotros desde ahora —explicó Grisha Jaeger mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa e indicaba a los niños que lo imitaran—. ¿Podrías calentar un poco de té?, es una historia difícil de contar —pidió.

La mujer tomó presurosa una tetera mientras veía a Eren acomodar torpemente la bufanda alrededor el cuello de la niña, quien permanecía callada y con los ojos bajos.

Habiendo servido la infusión en la mesa, oyó a su esposo desglosar lentamente la historia para ella; sus ojos iban aumentando paulatinamente de tamaño demostrando su terror.

—¡Eren! —interrumpió horrorizada al oír cómo su hijo se había aventurado solo, en medio del bosque, en pos de los pasos de los captores de Mikasa—. Eres demasiado impulsivo. ¡Pudieron haberte matado! Tenías que haber esperado a tu padre o a la po…

—¿A la policía, mamá? —la interrumpió a su vez el chico—. Si fuera por la policía Mikasa ya estaría muerta —argumentó como horas antes lo había hecho frente a su padre.

—Pero esos hombres… —Carla bajó la voz.

—Están muertos. —Y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo más, Eren se miró las manos—. Yo…

—Tranquilo, hijo. Mikasa vive gracias a ti —. La voz de Carla adquirió un tono condescendiente, su mano rozó la coronilla de su hijo, cándida; mas sus ojos todavía conservaban rastros de temor.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa, y al instante sintió un ligero peso en su hombro. —¿Mikasa?

—Se ha quedado dormida, pobre niña —se condolió el médico.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró Eren.

Grisha tomó suavemente a la niña dormida, al levantarla, vio que el golpe que esta había recibido, se veía color violeta a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana; la bufanda osciló suavemente cuando la cargó.

—Ahora, Eren, es el momento de tener paciencia con ella.

—Llévala al cuarto de Eren, Grisha —indicó Carla—. Y tú, hijo, te quedarás aquí.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar un bufido al ver que su madre le señalaba el camastro arrinconado en una esquina del comedor.

—***—**

Mikasa se removió inquieta y terminó por despertar en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación desconocida; el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana. Mikasa oyó la voz de la señora Jaeger que venía del piso inferior. —Eren, termina tu desayuno y ayúdame con el cesto de ropa lavada.

Casi inmediatamente oyó la queja del aludido: —¡Mamá!

—Deja de ser tan terco, hijo.

—Está bien, mamá, pero antes voy a ver a Mikasa. —La chica oyó los pasos del chico al subir por las escaleras y luego el girar del pomo de la puerta.

—Despertaste —dijo él, al verla sentada sobre la cama.

—Hola —saludó ella.

El chico se sentó al borde de la cama. —Te tardaste, Mikasa.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Papá te dio un poco de láudano para que puedas dormir. Dijo que te ayudaría, pero te tardaste dos días en despertar.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —Eren la miró sin comprender—. Vamos, abajo, Mikasa.

Abajo, la señora Jaeger cargaba un cesto de ropa limpia.

—¡Mikasa! —saludó esta—. Despertaste.

—Señora Jaeger.

—No seas tan formal, querida. —Sonrió.

—Mikasa, apúrate con el desayuno, Armin me dijo que…

—Eren. —La voz de su madre adquirió un tono de advertencia—. No olvides que debes ayudarme con el cesto de ropa.

Eren tomó su lugar en la mesa ahogando una nueva protesta.

—***—**

Poco a poco, Mikasa fue acostumbrándose a la idea de que viviría con los Jaeger durante mucho tiempo. Terminó por aceptar que el mundo seguía girando sin sus padres, que debía vivir sin ellos. Y de que tal vez, no estaba completamente sola.

Cerca de Eren, sentía calidez. El chico era hosco, pero no importaba; le gustaba observarlo en su rutina diaria, gruñendo a su madre cuando no quería obedecer y cuando esta le tiraba de la oreja medio molesta, medio divertida; cuando lo oía hablar con su padre o leer libros prohibidos con Armin, y soñando con un mundo afuera de las murallas; con los bosques espesos, libres de titanes, o con las arenas lamidas suavemente por las olas espumosas del mar.

—¿Hay algo más allá de las murallas? —preguntó un día.

—¡Por supuesto, Mikasa! —replicó Armin con entusiasmo—. ¡Mucho más! ¿No deseas conocer el mar?

—La Tropa de Reconocimiento puede salir fuera de las montañas —acotó Eren, con los ojos fijos en las murallas.

—Pero es peligroso, ¿no?

—¡Aquí también!—rebatió Eren—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas…? —calló de golpe.

Mikasa se aferró a su bufanda, sus dedos se enroscaron sobre la tela y sus labios adquirieron un rictus amargo e ínfimo del que solo Eren logró percatarse.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

—Imagina —Armin, en un obvio intento de amenizar el ambiente, habló— que somos unos pájaros enjaulados. ¿Qué harías tú cuando la jaula se abra?

—Volar —respondió ella.

—Exacto. —Armin sonrió—. A veces pienso que el escudo de la Tropa de Reconocimiento son alas; alas de verdad.

Oyeron las campanas a lo lejos.

—¡Es la Tropa! —chilló Eren—. ¡Llegaron!

Los niños tomaron sus cosas de la escalinata donde se hallaban y corrieron hasta la avenida principal. Unos pocos hombres volvían desde fuera, algunos con heridas y otros guiando una carreta. Oyeron murmullos de desaprobación provenientes de los adultos. Ellos los ignoraron.

—Esas alas. —Eren miraba entusiasmado al grupo recién llegado—. Ellos pueden volar.

—***—**

Una tarde, mientras ayudaba a Carla en la cocina a preparar la cena, Mikasa la llamó «mamá». Un débil carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Ella nunca cometía errores, como lo había indicado una vez el doctor Jaeger.

La señora Jaeger sonrió al oír aquella palabra. —No te sonrojes, Mikasa. Dilo de nuevo.

—P-pero…

—Eres una niña buena, Mikasa. —La mujer le acarició el rostro, cándida—. Y muy sensata. Cuida del cabezota de Eren, ¿vale?

Y por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Mikasa rió sinceramente.

—***—**

—¿Así que ustedes quieren salir fuera? —inquirió uno de los adolescentes acercándose peligrosamente a Eren y Armin.

—Sí —respondió Eren, desafiante.

—¡Hereje! —chilló otro, indignado.

—Pagarán. —Y los tres hicieron crujir los nudillos.

—E-esperen, ¡hablemos, por favor! —suplicó Armin.

Eren se adelantó y recibió un puñetazo que lo arrojó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre surgió de su nariz.

—Déjenlos en paz. —Los tres jóvenes se giraron y vieron a Mikasa tras ellos.

—¿Si no qué? —preguntó uno en tono bravucón.

De un movimiento rápido, Mikasa corrió hasta ellos sosteniendo un enorme trozo de madera que golpeó a uno en el abdomen. Eren se levantó rápidamente y golpeó a otro; Armin estaba ahí, con las extremidades trémulas, incapaz de moverse.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios eres, niña?! —preguntaron a coro los tres.

Mikasa les lanzaba miradas asesinas. —Lárgense.

Y los tres se fueron corriendo como aquel zorro de una vieja leyenda que Grisha les había relatado, con los rabos entre las patas.

Armin se apoyó contra la pared y Eren se deslizó hasta el suelo de adoquín.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mikasa?

«Porque tú eres mi hogar, Eren.»

Años después, sin gas en su equipo de maniobras y desarmada contra aquel titán que se acercaba a ella, Mikasa intentaba sobreponerse al dolor que explotaba en su pecho y destilaba todo tipo de sensaciones a su cuerpo de marioneta sin hilos.

Muerto. Eren estaba muerto.

El titán se acercaba a ella con premura.

«¡Lucha, Mikasa! ¡Lucha y vive!»

Oyó su voz tan lejana como aquel recuerdo; mas aquello fue suficiente. Tomó la única cuchilla que le quedaba, dispuesta a todo por defender su vida, _como aquella vez_.

«Eren.», pensó. «Si muero no podré recordarte.»

«Tú eres mis alas.»

.

.

.

.

.

Notα pαrα xMorgαine: Por y para vos, pirata pata de palo. Porque sin vos ni las chicas, yo jamás hubiera soportado mi propio periodo de adaptación que empezó luego de la muerte de mi padre. Te adoro.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: ¿Cómo ha quedado mi primera incursión en este fandom? Personalmente me gustó trabajar con las pequeñas cosas que pudieron haber pasado después de que Mikasa fuera rescatada por Eren. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que la personalidad de Mikasa me es un tanto difícil de plasmar. Espero no haberla regado D:

A este fic solo le queda un capítulo, un Levi&Petra que espero también sea leve.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

22 de abril del 2014, martes.


	2. Adaptándose a la muerte Levi&Petra

Adaptación.

Advertenciαs: Ligeros _spoilers_ del manga y del _spin_ _off Una lección sin Remordimientos_.

II

Adaptándose a la muerte

Hijo de nadie, Levi nunca pudo recordar nada más allá del inicio de su vida en la Ciudad Subterránea.

Desde pequeño conoció el lado más cruel de la humanidad, sin siquiera tener el derecho de protestar. Recostado en contra la pared de una casona olvidada, veía sin ver cómo la vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, inmutable; tenía hambre y sed, pero eso no parecía importarle a los demás. Tanto ellos, como él, vivían preocupados por robarle al tiempo un segundo más para regalárselo a sus míseras existencias.

Levi no entendía a los adultos. ¿Quién era el Rey del que tanto hablaban? ¿Por qué temían a aquellas cosas llamadas titanes?

A veces, solo a veces, esbozaba una media sonrisa al recibir una respuesta desdeñosa de algún adulto. ¿Qué más daba si afuera habían monstruos devoradores de hombres? Ellos ya tenían demonios contra quienes pelear. Y eran ellos mismos.

Convertido en adulto, Levi había visto a la muerte muchas veces a la cara, infringiéndola a veces, huyendo de ella, o en ocasiones, siendo solo testigo mudo e impotente de ella.

—¡Hermano mayor! —el grito de Isabel y la despedida de Farlan lo seguirían hasta el final de los tiempos. Y era su culpa. Solo suya. Se miró las manos, y una sensación de inmundicia, apenas comparable con las húmedas casuchas infestadas de ratas lo invadió.

—***—**

—Levi. —Irvin lo saludó desde el dintel de la puerta—. Llegaron los nuevos reclutas.

—¿Y? —el cabo levantó una ceja.

—Cuatro de ellos solicitaron enlistarse en tu nuevo escuadrón. —Silencio.

—Hanji está de cacería, Levi. —Típico de Hanji. Por un momento, Levi pensó que las noches de aquellos pobres reclutas estarían minadas de los delirios de la científica.

—Está bien.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Levi clavó su vista en el fajo de papeles frente a él.

—Petra Ral —respondió la joven sentada frente a él.

—¿Procedencia?

—Trost, señor.

—Del Muro Rose, ¿eh? —El cabo desvió la mirada de los papeles por un momento—. ¿Por qué alguien que vivió su vida entera dentro de los muros, y que califica para ser miembro de la Policía Militar, quiere salir al exterior?

Petra se echó ligeramente para atrás. El cabo tenía la capacidad de intimidar con solo una mirada.

—No tengo todo el día, chiquilla —urgió el hombre y Petra sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar:

—Porque el cielo de mi jaula es demasiado estrecho, señor.

Levi la miró. Si acaso su respuesta le sorprendió, Petra jamás lo supo; el cabo recordó una escena que creía olvidada.

_De aquel niño no quedaba nada. Levi había crecido lo suficiente como para defenderse solo. Había aprendido a vivir como un pillo, y si acaso se oía de una hogaza de pan o un trozo de carne desaparecido, casi sin duda era él. _

_El día en el que conoció el exterior y pudo, por vez primera, aspirar el aire de la ciudad se fijó en el cielo en el momento exacto en el que pasaba una bandada de aves; las siguió atentamente con la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra los muros._

—_Es solo una jaula —suspiró—. La humanidad vive en una jaula._

_Y echando un último vistazo al ave rezagada de la bandada, volvió al subsuelo._

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y alistó su pluma: —Mañana empiezan las pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Retírate.

Y Petra, con los ojos brillantes por la alegría contenida, se irguió de la silla y lo saludó solemne mientras que en el fondo brincaba como una niña con un dulce nuevo.

—***—**

Desde la muerte de sus «hermanos», Levi se había jurado a sí mismo que acabaría con ellos, que libraría a la humanidad de aquellos devoradores de sueños y que despertaría a los humanos de su letargo. Isabel y Farlan lo habían querido antes que él, y él se encargaría de cumplirle sus sueños.

Detrás de su cara de indiferencia y su voz impersonal, sus hombres sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en el cabo. Levi no era un hombre de explayarse en palabras de halagos o sonreír diciéndoles que lo estaban haciendo bien. Sus palabras justas a menudo eran ácidas, especialmente con Hanji (en un intercambio de insultos que la científica lo tomaba sumamente divertida, mencionado la manía por la limpieza del cabo como una rareza más extraña que su propia fijación por los titanes); pero sabían que eso era suficiente. El cabo era escueto, y ellos habían terminado por adaptarse a él.

—_Hmpf_, Petra, te falta mucho para ser como yo —se ufanó Aruro observando a la muchacha levantarse de pasto donde la había tumbado. —La próxima vez…

—La próxima vez deberías callarte, Aruro —sentenció Levi. Y en una fracción de segundo, Petra lo derribó con una patada baja que lo hizo aullar de dolor y morderse la lengua. El escuadrón estalló en carcajadas.

—***—**

Levi se preocupaba por sus hombres lo demostraba con acciones más que con palabras. En especial con Petra Ral; la genuina respuesta que le había dado el día de la entrevista lo había sorprendido. Su modo amable de ser y su apariencia frágil contrastaban enormemente con su fiereza en combate. La chica era menuda y ágil como un gato pequeño y tenía la capacidad de acoplarse al equipo rápida y coordinadamente.

A veces, le recordaba vagamente a Isabel, pero distinta. Petra parecía adivinar sus pensamientos porque le sonreía en el momento exacto. Y sus dedos a veces rozaban ligeramente contra los suyos, como al descuido, transmitiéndole candidez. Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, o en alguna de las habitaciones del cuartel, los ojos de Petra brillaban, y aunque él no lo demostrase, sentía a la muchacha _diferente_.

—¿Sucede algo, Petra? —inquirió Levi cuando ella le llevó una taza de té aquella noche.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nada, cabo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—La ciudad…, mi padre. —La chica se limpió una lágrima—. No me contestó la carta que le envié, temo que en el ataque…

—No te preocupes —soltó Levi—. Hanji tiene un informe del distrito donde vives, tu padre está bien. Los titanes no llegaron a atacar la zona.

—¡Cabo! —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha—. Gracias, muchas gracias, cabo.

—No hay de qué, Petra. —Se llevó la taza a la altura de los labios dispuesto a tomar el primer sorbo de la infusión.

—Sabe una cosa, cabo —susurró Petra con voz muy baja—. Si no fuera usted tan severo, lo habría abrazado en este preciso instante.

La taza quedó suspendida en el aire, Levi intentó volver a llamarla; pero la joven ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. El cabo podría jurar que oyó una risita en la distancia.

—***—**

Todo había terminado. La misión había fracasado con estruendo. Podía oír las campanadas a lo lejos, anunciando que la esperanza vertida por la humanidad en ellos había fracasado. Y sabía de buena cuenta que los mismos que los habían despedido con vítores en la mañana, los recibirían con indignados abucheos. Y con justa razón.

Levi era un hombre hecho a pulso por la vida y estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y reveces. _A las despedidas_. Soportó estoico los insultos de la multitud; frente a él iba Irvin, solemne como quien se sabe condenado y asume su destino con la cabeza en alto; tras suyo llevaban a Eren herido en cuerpo y alma. Levi comprendía al muchacho aunque este no lo supiera. Sabía que el chico se sentía responsable por la muerte de sus subordinados. Como él, había apostado y había perdido a costa de vidas humanas.

Y aunque toda su vida había aprendido que mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones como aquella era esencial para supervivir, nada le había preparado para enfrentar al hombre que tenía frente suyo, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación, ojos nerviosos y manos sosteniendo un trozo de papel.

—Cabo Levi, quería hablar con usted antes de que mi hija me viera. Gracias por cuidarla, soy el padre de Petra…

Adelantó sus pasos, incapaz de ver a los ojos a aquel hombre quien seguía hablando a viva voz de su única hija. ¿Cómo decirle que ella ya no estaba? ¿Con qué palabras explicarle que su cuerpo se pudría a merced de los titanes en un campo abierto? ¿Que del futuro brillante solo quedaban recuerdos y una capa rasgada y teñida de sangre?

Y por primera vez, Levi no tuvo respuesta a aquellas preguntas ni las palabras acudieron a su auxilio.

—***—**

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor en su herida. Hanji le había advertido que no valía la pena, que ella no hablaría. Mas no le importó en absoluto, debía verla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué, Annie? —Levi reconoció la voz del soldado Arlert de inmediato. Con sumo cuidado, se pegó a la pared para que el chico no lo oyera.

Armin golpeó los nudillos contra el cristal. El eco de los golpes inundó la celda subterránea. —Por qué, Annie. ¿Qué te orilló a esto?

Levi no necesitó decir nada. Arlert estaba preguntándose lo mismo. Volvió a subir las escaleras con lentitud, cruzó el cuartel de extremo a extremo, se encontró con Jean saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de Eren y oyó a Mikasa despedirse de el.

El café sabía amargo desde que _ella_ había dejado de llevárselo en la oficina todos los días.

—Pura mierda —masculló escupiendo la infusión y apartando la taza.

El dolor volvió rápidamente a su herida, punzante, inmisericorde. Arrastrando la pierna llegó a su habitación, se echó en la cama sin miramientos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando fijamente al techo ni si aquello fue un sueño. —Cabo Levi.

Petra estaba sentaba al borde de su cama, vestida tal y como la vio por última vez. Se llevó las manos a la cara, por inercia.

—Cabo —repitió la joven—. Vine a despedirme.

Levi parpadeó un par de veces. Ella _no_ podía ser _real_.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —masculló el hombre y Petra rió bajito.

—Hanji-san decía que usted no estaba cuerdo desde el comienzo.

Levi soltó un bufido. —Ella es la menos indicada.

—Cabo, ellos me esperan —susurró la muchacha.

Levi la miró; ella sonreía melancólicamente al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

—Petra… —las palabras se anudaron en su garganta—. ¿Sentiste algo? —Genial. Apenas soltó la pregunta se sintió un mocoso ridículo.

—No lo recuerdo —respondió ella—, fue demasiado rápido. Pero me arrepiento de dos cosas, cabo: de haber preocupado tanto a mi padre y de no haberle abrazado _aquella vez_ —volvió a reír bajito, su mano cubrió su sonrisa. Levi solo la observaba en silencio, todavía intentando creer que era _ella_ y no una ilusión. —Por favor, dígale a Eren que no fue su culpa. Ahora debo marcharme.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó él.

—Cabo, usted lo sabe. El cielo de mi jaula es demasiado estrecho para mí…

Levi abrió los ojos debido al haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Sí, todo había sido un sueño. Los muertos no vuelven a despedirse de los vivos.

—¿Ya han terminado? —preguntó Erld.

—Son demasiado lentos —contestó Aruro

—Deja de ser tan pretencioso —lo reprendió Petra.

—¿Debemos irnos ya? —inquirió Gunter.

Petra asintió.

—Solo espero —Aruro se aclaró la garganta. — que cuando el cabo se reúna con nosotros, deje un poquito de lado su cara de amargado.

Y los tres soltaron carcajadas que se mezclaron con las campanas que repicaban afuera del cuartel.

.

.

.

Notα pαrα lα Pirαtα Mαyor: yo tenía el alma rota, y ustedes me ayudaron a recoger las esquirlas. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí con la tripulación entera. ¡Te adoro!

.

.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: Me vi _Shingeki no Kyojin_ con un estoicismo que hasta Levi envidiaría. Escuchando la banda sonora y analizando el contexto y los personajes desde muchas aristas, incluso en el marco legal (_sipi_, leí algunos artículos del código penal solo para saber cómo se trataría un caso como el asesinato que cometieron Eren y Mikasa. ¡Quería saber! [?]). Y en el capítulo veintidós del animé me quebré sin más, porque la herida enorme que me produjo la muerte de mi padre no se cura aún. Incluso ahora, cinco meses después, hay cosas que no supero.

En parte, las palabras plasmadas aquí son mi deseo –acaso irracional-, de volver a verle de nuevo y de despedirme correctamente de él.

Levi es, en palabras de mi padre, un «hombre de calle», forjado por la experiencia. Hecho y derecho. Por eso me preocupa haber mantenido el IC o, no haber caído en exceso en el OoC. Espero no haberla regado D:

Tengo en el tintero otro Rivtra con una Hanji particularmente entusiasmada, una misión de reconocimiento y un violín olvidado por dios y los humanos.

—¿Se merece un review?

¡Jajohecha pevê!

02 de junio del 2014, lunes.


End file.
